A theifs tail(ditched)
by Eggy-boy
Summary: Short Sonic fic focusing on my oc Osh the racoon, This was an old Sonic fic i made a month or three ago that i ditched because Sonic"s world was fucking massive and i had no idea of what i was doing.
1. Chapter 1

Oh yeah! They're right behind me! I gotta move quick.

I'm sweating and panting now, but I know this area like the back of my hand. I've gone through this place enough times to know where to escape to. Im halfway down an alley and police sirens are coming up close from behind. But i catch a wall up ahead, and use the speed my blades picked up while running away to propel myself over the it. Quickly escaping my awesome situation.

Crash!

I landed in somebody's junk-filled shopping cart and trash goes everywhere!

I scratched my arm when I hopped over, glad I didn't fall on the hard cement.

Finally! I can take a break from running away. I get up dusting myself off, peeling some cardboard off my back. I act proud at my "slick" getaway while still panting.

"Wow, today flew by quick" I say aloud to myself. Not realizing that it only sped by because I spent half of it blading around at full speed. Spray painting walls,stealing and roller blading away from the cops in one of my runners rush. I only get my I start focusing on this weird level and just go with the flow of the obstacles that pop up in front of me when being chased.

I don't know why, but I've always just loved the rush of being chased, I guess that's why I like to run from the cops.

I think I should create a new name for myself though… every time I spray a wall I just put" Osh wuz here" or "osh the racoon" and they should easily catch me soon. I've only started spray piinting recently so I think I'm good for now. Plus there aren't that many of my kind on earth. So I thinks should have no problem finding a bipeadle raccoon girl running the streets.

I look at my arm, forgetting i don't have a watch- then look up at the sky. A light red and orange fills the sky. I might as well get home, it's starting to get pretty late.

I kick up my feet and check around to see if any ones watching me, then speed away on my roller blades down the sidewalk. Right after spray painting my signature on the wall.

I'm rolling down the sloped street when I pause. Suprised, I quickly hide in a nearby gap between two buildings. The police are surrounding my house, well the home I'm staying in jamey's home.

Jamey was the first person I met when I got to earth. I just kind of ended up here a short while back. Then jamey's family just took me in.

I wince at the thought of Jamey having to pay for my actions. So I'm about to go down there and confess to my evil wrongdoings. I stop though, when I get a look at one of the officers badges. A golden badge, an F.B.I. badge!

I almost scream but hold my tounge. I-i don't want to go away! I've know about how my parents disappeared because of them. And how the fbi were supposed to take me too, but I'm only ten? I need a family!

Wait, wait- maybe I'm over thinking this they could be here just to… well…. Idunno!

I let out a stress filled sigh and Slowly inch over to them to try and hear their conversation. My whiskers twitching as my face glides along the wall. Mabey I'm wrong.

I focus my vision on the short- well dressed lady, her hair was short and choppy like mine, but she stood with a slouch. Making her barely any taller that a child.

Fbi: We need to take her away immediatly! She a danger. Everything could go wrong if she stays here, she could get half the city, well you know... Killed! So Jamey can you please tell us where she is.

Jamey: I don't know! She's always leaving to go and do bad things like stealing and stuff. I don't go with her anymore. I have no idea of where Osh could be.

Fbi: look jamey, your parents called up about Osh, and we need you to tell us where she is. So will you please comply.

Jamey please no, I know I can trust you. don't tell them about my secret hideouts, I think to myself.

Jamey: alrigh! Here is a list of all her secret bases and favorite places to eat at and junk. Now leave me alone! He yells, slamming the door.

I jolt and go back to my corner from before.

He just gave me away like that. Dangit Jamey I trusted you!


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh again, pulling off my backpack in the most melodramatic way possible. Alright, I say about to cry at the though of leaving what I though was a loving home.

So I could just go with the F.B.I. but I don't know even know what they're gonna do to me.. But my only other option is to run away…

Turning back into the alley I sadly slump over. Beginning to sulk with my face in my palms. But something brushes my shoe-

It was a file, a small file… with my name on it! Mabry it could tell me what they want.

I shuffle through a my spray paints, some matches a half eaten lunch, my notebook and pencil and a cash wad I stole. But dont find anything that can help me now. I shove the file in my backpack. I need a place where I can read this.

I want to stay but they know about all of my hideouts. I need a place that they- no, no one but me knows about.

I jump up and almost yell out "The abandoned railway!" but keep my outburst to a wisper though.

I never told Jamey about the railway

Or anyone for that matter.

I quickly get up wiping my face so my tears don't block my line of sight, when I quickly dash around the corner.

"Quick there she is!" I hear one of them yell. Half of them jump up from their posts and chase me on foot, while the other half get in their cars. Odly, one of them doesn't move. She just stays at the door.

But I don't have time to think about that now, I have to get away! NOW!

I'm bolting away now, the fbi agents who were on foot were actually running for their helicopter.

"Son of a" I say to myself, after just a few minutes of running and I'm already in need of a quick rest. My legs are aching and I can barely keep focus.

I'm dashing from side to side on my skates, gripping at my backpack strap.

Dodging trash people and the helicopters bright. light But I need to lose them before I get to the railway!

I here the helicopter propellers on top of me cutting the wind. And a light is flashing apon me from above.

I start freaking out, losing focus and fall over. All hope is lost" I whisper to myself. Voice whimpering, about to cry Until I see it, the alley from before, then I see the underpass, the manholes and the moon illuminating my path. Then I realise, this is just my daily routine. I'm always running away from the cops n stuff. The only difference now is that there are a few more cars in the mix.

And as long as I can remember where I am in the pitch black of the night, i should be able to outrun them.

I spring back into action, tightening my grip on my backpack and putting the pedal to the metal.

The chase was now on!

My wheels seemed like they started going faster now. I stopped panting and a smirk had full control of my face. I'm starting to get into my runners rush again!

Then I start swerving from side to side making it harder for the helicopter to keep an eye on me. Homeless people are waking up all around me from the loud sounds I make as I skid from lane to lane. The speed my blades have given me turn my legs into this weird figure eight shape, and I'm loving it. I start hopping on benches and using streetlight poles for better turning. I'm ducking under benches and jumping over sleeping people. Grinding and flying down the city streets. Jump up and over on other alley wall, but this time I've done a perfect front flip and my tail flapped behind me in the air. Landing perfectly I continue, only looking back occasionally.

I keep going faster and faster until I've beaten the cars to the tunnle right across the street from where I need to be. But its so dark I've started blending in with my surroundings. I choose to stop, my wheels skid and I roll under a nearby bench. Taking cover, I watch the fbi trucks fly straight past me. The helicopter had lost track of me aiming its light over the tunnel and flying right by.

My runners high had left me, and I was back to panting and sweating. I probably smelled bad since I usually take my bath about now. But that's not the issue.

Crossing the street, I jump the short barricade and walk into the abandond railroads entrance. I don't here snoring or any other sounds so I know no ones down there. So I walk down the stairs one at a time so my roller blades don't make me trip and fall.

After Bout an hour ice used some matches and my sketchpaper to build a small trash can fire to keep me warm.

And after all that from before, I don't plan on eating me half eaten lunch just yet.


End file.
